Teardrops on my Guitar
by iLoVeMyUsMc-SgT
Summary: Basied on the song but with a happy ending! this is my first story so please R&R! chapter 8 up!
1. Some things never change

Hey guys! This is my first story so when you read if you decide to review…be gentile! So I hope you guys like!!!

A/N--I don't own hey Arnold…or the song that I use in this story!

***************************************************************************************

_Wow I cant believe it…senior year! _thought a 17 year old Helga Pataki as she entered the school doors. Things had changed a lot for Helga over the past few years. While some things never change, like her feeling for a certain football headed, blond hair, blue eye boy, and the fact that she was still feared by many, she had grown up quite a bit. With her pink bow now long gone, he golden blond hair hung strait down her back, and he unibrow was gone. She didn't need to ware makeup to make herself look better. She only wore the slightest application of eyeliner. Her outside isn't the only thing that had changed. even thought Helga was feared by over half of the people at school, she had grown out of her bullying, it was more of a playful attitude, but that didn't keep her from flying off the handle now and then. She had transformed herself into a beautiful person, inside and out, and no one would deny that. Especially Arnold.

When truth be told, he _was_ after all the reason she turned her attitude around. She decide her freshman year was time for a new star and a chance for her to final get over her fears and tell Arnold how she felt about him. She wanted to, she really did. She had convinced herself it was time, she was ready, But all the same, she was still nervice. So she decide to wait, and see how the year began between them. They had become very close friends, but the fact that he was still stuck on the 'oh so perfect' red head that, till this day, she still despised will all she had, did present somewhat of a problem for her.

Letting these thoughts play out in her head as the made her way to her locked reminded her of the amazing summer she had before the star of her freshman year. Most of her friends had gone away for the summer, including Lila, so she found it the perfect opportunity to get closer to him. The fact that her best friend and his best friend had been dating for half of there time in middle school helped, as well as the fact that Phoebe knew about her secret was a big help to. Many times they had all meet up for a night out, or just to hang out at the park. This made things easier for Helga to show her true colors to Arnold, and god did it work! By the end of the summer they had come along way with there friendship. The night before they started high school, her and Arnold decided to hang out, alone, to allow Phoebe and Gerald to spend there alone time. They talked a lot that night. Helga had told Arnold that night that she was ready to change, ready to be that person he knew she was. He was happy for her. Telling her he would always be there for her when she needed him.

A smile sneaked across her face as she remembered there conversation, but the smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she looked down the hallway to see Arnold once again attempting to show affection towards Lila. _'Lucky bitch' _she thought to herself. If anything made her hate Lila more, it was the way she treated him. Dragging him around like a lost puppy. It made her sick to watch.

She assumed that Lila had once again turned him down, considering he was making his way to Helga's locker. She quickly looked away, not wanting him to know she had been watching the whole event. But still, he knew she had. Once he reached her side, he leaned against the locker next to hers and spoke. "Well goodmorrning sunshine" he said, allowing that cool smile to come across his face "don't you look cute today." she looked at him and smiled. "yeah yeah football head. Take a picture it'll last longer". His smile resided for a moment at the noticeable attitude in her voice. He knew how Helga felt about the Lila situation, but he also knew she would never come out and say she had a problem with it. "Well then miss attitude, someone's in a grumpy mood" he said before reaching out for her "dose someone need a hug?" she looked at him to see him smiling at her, god she couldn't resist that smile, she knew how he was, couldn't stand to see someone mad or upset. "no I think I'll past on that one, but thanks anyways". Instead of waiting for him to respond, she closed her locked and began to walk away. She didn't feel like hearing his 'everyone could always use a hug' speech today. She was content with waling away, till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around only to be faced with those eyes. Those eyes that melted her heart every time she looked at him. Letting her thoughts wander she didn't realized how long she had been standing there, just staring at him, until he final broke the silence between them.

"Helga, are you sure your ok? You seem a little out of it today." _you have know idea she thought as she rolled her eyes at him " I'm fine, when and IF im ready to talk about it I will, come one Arnold you know that". "alright" he said releasing her shoulder and smiling at her "some thing never change". "whatever you say football head, see ya in lit class" she said before turning and walking to her first class._


	2. so a party?

OK guys…here's chapter 2!!! Enjoy!

I don't own hey Arnold…=(

***************************************************************************************

Lit class, her favorite class of the day & last. She had always been the writer, and she had always done it very well. The fact that it was the one and only class she had with Arnold made her love it even more. She always looked forward to writing assignments. That was her chance to let her feelings poor out anonymously. Her poems and stories where always read back to the class, and Helga had made it clear to her teachers that she didn't want her name read allowed. Her poetry was her own way of secretly telling Arnold how she felt, even thought he didn't know they were from her, or about him, she knew, and that mattered to her.

While the other students rambled on about there summer vacations, Helga pulled out her little pink notebook. She flipped to the page she had last been working on. This poem wasn't like the others, this was very different and served a special purpose. It was a song, something she had wrote for Arnold, in hopes that one day she would be able to share it with him. Humming the melody in her head, she reviewed the words she had already wrote before she began the next part. While writing, Helga always did let her mind wander to other places. That could have been why she hadn't noticed Arnold staring at her from the seat next to hers. As she began to get the feeling she was being watched to looked up at him. Trying to avoid eye contact, she searched his face looking for the answer for why he had been staring at her. After a moment, he smiled at her.

"what?" she finally asked him. "Nothing, you just look so peaceful when your writing" he responded quickly. This made her smile. He had been complimenting her a lot lately. Not that she minded, it was just odd to her. "Well thanks…I guess" she said returning the smile. Before she would get back to her song, the bell rang. Packing her things and standing from her seat, she began walking out of class, Arnold close behind her. "so, what's your plans for the evening?" he asked as he caught up to her. "nothing much, I think im gonna go home and try to Finnish writing this thing I started." . "really? that's cool. Am I gonna get the pleasure of reading this one?" he asked her. Helga herself debated that same question in her head. The song was about it, but she never mentioned his name. She had been very careful with that lately. Really since she had caught him once trying to sneak a peck at her work. After thinking about it for another moment she knew her answer. "you know what" she said glancing over at him as he walked next to her "It depends, on what happens between now and then". Once those words left her mouth, she regretted them. "Really?? Well then I guess I'll just have to be a good boy" he said back at her, following it with a wink. Helga smiled. It meant a lot to her that he wanted to read the things she wrote. "Yeah, I guess you will." they walked in silence for a few moments. It wasn't till they reached the parking lot that Arnold finally broke the silence. "you know Helga, I have been thinking about lately and.."he paused, causing her to look over at him "Even though a lot of people tell me im waising my time with Lila, I don't think I am, she's a good girl, she just plays hard to get with me…what do you think?" Helga didn't really know what to say. _I think I hate the stupid whore_ she thought to herself, but she wouldn't say it out loud. As much as she hated Lila, she made Arnold happy, so she had decided to keep a closed lip on the subject. " I think you should do what ever makes you happy Arnold, don't listen to other people". He smiled at her once again. She hated this, telling him things like that. She knew she had to. In her mind, showing to much interest in his love life might give her away, and that isn't how she wanted her secrete to be known. "thanks Helga, you're the best" he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "yeah your welcome. Well I gotta get home. I got homework and chores to do." she said stopping near her car. "well call ma later!" he said back to her. They hugged, not unusual for them. Getting in her car and starting it, she rolled down her windows and searched for her favorite CD. The one she always listen to when she was feeling a little down about Arnold. Turning on her favorite song, she began her commute home. She knew this routine, she could listen to that song 3 times before she reached her house. Singing along, she let her mind drift off. She didn't understand, she had done everything she could to show him. She dropped hint every so often, and made comments that would hopefully lead into a conversation about it, But it never worked. He was always to dence to pick up on the gesture.

Reaching her house. She pulled in the driveway and shut off her car. Gathering her things, she made her way inside and headed up to her room. Once inside, she sat her backpack down and retrieved her pink notebook from it. Walking to her closet, she opened the door and pulled out her guitar. When she was in middle school, she decided to pick up on some lessons, and she had become quite good. Sitting on her bed, she opened her notebook and turned to her last piece of poetry. She decided long ago to make this a song. This one was harder for her to write than most. She began to play the notes on the guitar, singing the words along. She was working on the second verse of the song, as she sang it out, her eyes began to tear up, followed by tears running down her face. Even though Helga had changed, it still was not acceptable for her to cry like this. She was letting everything in her mind over power her. She hated that.

She stopped playing. She needed a break from this already. Across the room, she hared her cell phone ringing. Thankful for the distraction, she walked over and took it out of her bag.

"hello?"

"hey girl its phoebe" came a small voice from the other side of the line.

"Hey phoeb's what's up? "

"nothing really, just ugh…working on some stuff"

"oh ok, well I just got off the phone with Gerald. Rhonda is having a party this Saturday night and me and Gerald where invited. Rhonda wants to invite you but she said she doesn't have your phone number so I told her I'd call you and invite you."

Helga was silent for a moment. She knew that Rhonda and Lila were good friends, and if Lila was going, Arnold would be close by her. Helga debated the offer a few more moments in her head before answering phoebe.

"Alright phoebe I'll go. What's Rhonda's number so I can call and talk to her about it?"

Phoebe gave her the number. After talking for about 30 minutes. They hung up and Helga continued on to call Rhonda. She knew this might be her change to tell Arnold how she felt, but before she could, she circumstances must be right, and if anyone could set up a plan for to play matchmaker it was Rhonda.

******************************************************************************************

Alright guys. There's chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews. I should have probly made it clear this story has a few chapter! Hope you enjoy_!_


	3. you want me to sing?

Alright guys! Sorry it took so long for me to get chapter 3 up! I have been pretty busy lately! Hope you guys enjoy!!!

I don't own hey Arnold…=(

******************************************************************************************

"Thanks Rhonda..yeah I'll talk to you later..bye". With that Helga hung up the phone.

Sighing to herself, she mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen. She had told Rhonda way back about her feelings for Arnold, and though Rhonda and Lila where friends, Rhonda thought Helga and Arnold would make a cute couple.

They had decided together that the party would be the perfect opportunity for Helga to final _say _something to Arnold.

"I'll never be able to really come out and say 'Arnold lilas a bitch. I love you and I think we should be together'. so this is the only way…" Helga explained to Rhonda.

"well than do it through your song Helga. don't worry I'll be the little voice in his head while you sing, if he doesn't get it then, we'll beat it into him" Rhonda reassured Helga.

Helga sat on the edge of her bed, playing the song over and over, making sure that she had it right. She wasn't service, just scared. Scared he would catch on. She hoped he did, but all the same, she hoped he remained the dence Arnold he had always been.

--------------------------------------------------------

By Friday morning, Rhonda's party was the talk of the school. Almost everyone they knew was going to be there.

"So Helga…" Arnold said, taking his place beside her at the lunch table "you going to the party?"

"of corse she is Arnold" Rhonda shot from her place next to Sid "Didn't you hear she is going to be singing there to?

"No" he looked at Helga with a confused look. "why didn't you tell me??"

"I don't know football head" she answered back "just figured you'd find out when you got there"

"oh, well that's cool, I look forward to it" he said back with a smile. Helga shot back a small smile. _if you only knew_ she thought to herself, _if you only knew._

----------------------------------------------------

Helga sat quietly in her English class. The day was going by so slow it seemed. This was usually the only class during the day she love, but not today. All she could think about was the party, and how things would play out. She just couldn't get the negative thoughts from her mind. She had never been so scared, and the expression showed on her face.

Sighing to herself, she felt a piece of paper being slid under her elbow on her desk.

**Your niervice aren't you?**

She looked back at Arnold. He gave her a warm smile. She trued back around to reply.

_**How can ya tell?**_

**Its written all over your face.**

_**Well its pretty important to me.**_

**Why? Doing it for a special someone??**

She didn't know what to say to that. _Yeah you ya dork _she thought to herself.

_**Yeah you could say that. Its suppose to be more like a confessional, but only if they catch on.**_

**Well I'll tell you one thing Helga, whoever the guy is, he pretty lucky. **

Helga laughed to herself after reading that. It was amusing to her. She had mentioned to him before that she was interested in someone. He told her that she should talk to the guy she liked. Of Corse it was ironic to her that she was talking to him about this. He always told her that she had a chance with about 90% of the guys in school. She just needed to open up more. At the moment, she was interested in what he had to say.

_**Why do you say that?**_

**Because, id go crazy over a girl that would do something like that for me. Its sweet. don't worry Helga, im sure he'll catch on, and then things will get better for you.**

Helga smile. That comment really lifted her spirits and eased her mind. Before she could respond, the bell rang. Everyone rushed out, talking about what they would ware to the party. Helga and Arnold were the last to exit the classroom.

They talked about random things, but Helga's temper raged when there lockers came in sight. There stood little miss priss, waiting for Arnold. They had almost completely reached the lockers when Lila began making her was towards them.

"Hey Arnold!" she said with that sugar coated voice Helga hated "your still going to pick me up and take me to the party tonight right?" she batted her eyelashes at him and Helga thought she was going to puke.

"Of cores Lila, I said I would so I will" he replied putting his arm around her shoulder. It took all of Helga's inter strength not to deck Lila a slap Arnold for being so dumb to feed into her bullshit.

"Your going to be there right Helga?" she turned to Lila and shot her a hateful look.

"Yes Lila….I'll be there.." she hissed through her teeth.

"Cool, maybe we can hang out some, ya know, talk and stuff." _I don't think so bitch_ Helga thought. _More like you want to hang out and rub it in my face that your with Arnold and im not._

"yeah…" Helga replied sarcastically. "sounds like fun!"

Rolling her eyes and deciding she couldn't take much more of it, she turned to Arnold, "Look I got to get going, I have to be at Rhonda's kind of early, I'll catch you later". Before he could reply she turned on her heals and walked away.

While making her way to her car, she heard Rhonda calling her name from behind her.

She slowed her pace, giving Rhonda a change to catch up.

"So…" Rhonda stared "the party starts at 8, so I figured you could be there say, 6? That way we have time to go over how were going to do this!"

Helga turned to look at her. Giving her a blank face, with little emotion she replied "yeah that sounds great"

Noticing her tone of voice, Rhonda stepped in front of her, stopping her from walking any further.

"Helga what's wrong?? You should be happy! Your finally going to get this off your chest!"

"Yeah Rhonda but…." she paused, looking back at the school doors, where Lila and Arnold where walking out hand in hand. She turned back to face Rhonda "I don't think this is going to work"

Rhonda looked out across the parking lot. Seeing what Helga had saw, she looked back at Helga and smiled.

"Don't worry Helga, everything will be fine." she gave her friend a comforting smile. Helga smiled back at her. She trusted Rhonda's judgment. She just prayed to god that things would work out right.

"Well I got to get going" Rhonda said, breaking Helga out of the train of thought. "I'll see ya at 6?"

"Yep I'll be there!" Helga said.

Rhonda began walking away, as well as Helga. After taking about 5 steps, she turned back to Rhonda.

"Hey!" she called out, Rhonda turned back to her. "Yeah??"

"Thanks".

**********************************************************************************

Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be the party!!! So keep a eye out for it!!! Reviews welcome…Be gentle please…im very emotional.


	4. its all in your head

Hey peps! sooo sry this took so long... but it wont anymore i promise! i have the next few chapters pretty much ready to go! Hope you guys enjoy this one for now!

Disclamer- I own nothing but this laptop im on, hey arnold is owned by craig bartlett and nick.

________________________________________________________

Helga sat in the very back seat of the bus trying hard not to be disturbed.

She let her mind wander as she looked out the window of the bus, watching the buildings pass by.

Ever since she left school, she'd found it hard to concentrate on anything but what was about to happen at Rhonda's party. She was about to sing, in front of all of her classmates. Not only that, she was about to sing in front of Arnold. Further more, she was singing a song of confession.

Man what was she getting herself into?

She wasn't really sure how she should be feeling at this point. She was a mess of emotion. All boiling down to one, scared.

She was so deep in thought she almost missed her stop.

She reached up to pull the rope, signaling that she needed to get off at the next stop.

As the bus came to a slow stop, she gathered her things and made her way off the buss, finding herself standing directly in front of Rhonda's house.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way up the stoop and rang the doorbell.

*************

"Ok so lets go over this again." Rhonda started from her seat in front of her vanity.

"I'm going to announce you at 9:00. One hour after the party starts. Then, once to get on the stage and start singing, I'll find Arnold and make sure I make it clear its dedicated to him. Sound good to you?"

Helga sat in silence on the floor, fiddling with her guitar. When she didn't respond, Rhonda turned to her.

"Helga, are you alright?"

Helga finally looked up. "Oh, yeah I'm fine"

Rhonda raided her eyebrow at her, she clearly didn't believe that. "You sure?"

Helga gave the girl a small smile and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine"

"Your nerves aren't you?" Rhonda asked still facing the girl on the floor.

"Yeah a little." Helga admitted in a small voice, focusing her attention back to her guitar.

"Well you shouldn't be…" Rhonda started, turning back to face the mirror, "I mean, I'll be there to back you up all the way, besides…" she turned back to give her friend a encouraging smile, "I know you'll do great."

Helga smiled back at the girl, "Thanks."

"Well.." Rhonda said as she got up from her chair, "Its 7:45, what do ya say we head downstairs? People should start arriving soon, and we should be down there when they do."

Helga sat motionless in her spot for a moment. Part of her telling her to tell Rhonda she wasn't ready for this, but sighing, she gave her friend another small smile and stood up.

"Okay."

************************

So like i said the next few chapters are just about ready so look for the next one around saterday! As always R&R plz!!!


	5. getting ready

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I told you i'd have a update by today to here it is!!

Disclamer-I dont own hey arnold, its owned by craig bartlett!

***********************************************

No, she wasn't hiding. She was only sitting in the far back of the party room, in a semi-dark corner with the guitar over her lap, playing silently a mixture of little tunes as her eyes periodically scanned the room. A few people actually unknowingly passed her by, not even noticing her presence.

Ok, on second thought, maybe she _was_ hiding.

There were a lot of people there, some she didn't know, but the majority of the people she _did_ know.

From where she sat, though it was on the other side of the room, she could still clearly see who was entering. She looked up every time she heard a familiar name be welcomed in. Then once her mind noted that person was there, she'd let her eyes move around the room, trying not to make it look like she was look or anticipating anyone special.

She had actually got so use to that routine she almost fell out of her chair when she herd Rhonda's voice welcome a oh to familiar name being greeted.

" Phoebe! Gerald! How are you this evening?" Rhonda greeted happily to the couple as they entered the open room.

"Were doing great Rhonda. Nice party." Gerald said, letting his eyes wander the room.

Helga watched as her friend seemed to be doing the same. Once they made eye contact, phoebe turned and whispered something into her boyfriends eyes, then began making her way towards her blond friend.

Noticing Phoebe heading her way, Helga gathered the belongings quickly and stood up as her friend approached her will a huge smile planted on her face.

"Hey, didn't thing I'd see you out here lingering before your big performance." Phoebe said in a chipper voice.

Helga laughed, " Yeah I bet, but you know me, I'm known to fool a lot of people."

Her friends smile grew, "Well at least you seem calm, I myself half expected you to be a service wreck."

Helga's smile fell slightly, " Well actually I'm…"

She paused and her head snapped to the door as she herd the sound of a voice she'd know anywhere enter her ears.

Arnold was there.

Helga felt her body tense up as she looked back to her small japans friend.

"Umm Phoebe, its about time for me to do this thing so you wanna come help me get ready?" She asked quickly.

Phoebe looked at the friend questionably , before looking in the direction Helga had before. She didn't even have to ask twice on what her rush was. She simply looked back at her friend and smiled.

"Yeah I'd be happy to. I just need to let Gerald know where I'll be if he needs me."

Helga smiled back at her friend, " Thanks. Can you let Rhonda know to I'm ready to?"

Phoebe nodded "Yeah just don't go anywhere yet, wait for me ok?"

Helga Nodded as she watched her friend turn and make her way through the room towards her boyfriend.

Once she couldn't see her anymore, she made her way back to the wall she was sitting by before and leaned against it.

She let her eyes wander the room again, a lot more people had shown up than she thought actually would. Then again, this was Rhonda's party, and she should have know a lot of people would be here.

She was so wrapped up in those thoughts, she hadn't even noticed the present that now stood beside her. Almost causing her to jump out of her skin when he spoke.

"Hey." He said offering her a smile.

"Hey Arnold" she said in a small voice as she turned to look at him.

He looked down at her guitar then back up at her face, his smile growing wider.

"You excited about getting to perform tonight?"

He smile fell as she quickly looked away, desperately trying to spot phoebe, "Um, yeah, of cours"

His smile slightly fell as he noticed she wouldn't look at him, "Well, that's good."

She noticed the tone in his voice and looked back to him, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to ignore you, I'm just looking for…"

As if she was a saving grace, phoebe chimed in suddenly, "Hey you ready to head up? Oh hey Arnold."

She gave the boy next to her friend a smile and small wave, "Hey Phoebe." He said back with a smile and his own small wave.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for you to get ready." Phoebe said with a big smile to her friend.

Helga sarcastically smiled back at her, "Oh its ok.." she stared pushing herself of the wall she'd been leaning on. She then looked back at him and smiled, " I'll talk to you later Arnold" She finished, then turned and disappeared into the crown.

"Yeah, later…" He said quietly to himself as he watched her go.

***********************

"Okay so we're not missing anything right? We all know what to do?" Rhonda asked for what seemed like the 10th time in 20 minutes.

Phoebe turned from Helga to look back at her, "Yes Rhonda, we do" She said, in a voice of joking aggravation.

Helga chucked and rolled her eyes. She was trying to remain as calm as she could as phoebe did her hair and makeup.

Phoebe turned back to her friend and gave her a look over, then smiled, " Okay, I think your done. Go take a look."

Helga stood and walked over to the full link mirror and gasped as she say herself, even she had to admit, she cleaned up nicely.

Helga turned back to her friend and smiled, "Thanks Phoebe, you did great."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, but offered a good hearted smile, "Well if you guys are done gwocking over her, its about time we get her out there so everyone else can."

***************************

The girls made there way back downstairs.

As they walked, Helga noticed that Phoebe and Rhonda were talking about something, what she wasn't really sure.

The world seemed to be passing by her so slow.

When they finally reached the party room again, it was Rhonda who snapped Helga out of her thoughts.

"Okay go over there and stand by the stage, I'm gonna go and find Alex so we can get you up there." Rhonda said smiling at the blond girl.

Helga nodded, "Yeah, Okay."

With that, the raven haired girl walked away rather quickly, leaving the to best friend's to themselves.

Phoebe turned to her silent friend with a smile, " You ready?"

Helga stayed standing stiff as a stature, but angulated her friends question, "Yeah."

Phoebe could tell without even asking what Helga was probly thinking, but before she had the chance to confirm she was right, Rhonda appeared back in front of the to girls with a rather large and older looking man, "You ready Helga?"

Phoebe looked over to her friend. Helga took a deep breath and closed her eyes, " Ready as I'll ever be."

Rhonda smiled, "Good lets go."

This was it…

***********************************

so you should guess whats gonna happen in chapter 6. Im going to try to get it done and posted by tomorrow afternoon. Im halfway done now, just have to finnish a few things up. So look for chapter 6 tomorrow at the earliest and tuesday night at the latest!!

As always please R&R!!!


	6. this is it

ok so heres chapter 6! hope yall enjoy!!

I own nothing. Hey Arnold belongs to craig bartlett. The song 'teardrops on my guitar' belongs to taylor swift!

*******************************

Helga stood on the side of the stage for what seemed like eternity. The DJ was talking about something, but that's not what she was focused on at the moment.

Her attention was focused of the redheaded girl, openly flirting with a cretin blond haired, football headed boy. She didn't need to be standing close by to even know that.

The girl was standing way to close for her liking, and the fact that she was twirling a strand of her hair around her finger mostly gave her away.

Helga's blood was boiling by the time the girl put her nasty hands on the boys arm.

She huffed in annoyance. Why was she even about to do this, what was the point. He was probly so wrapped up in the attention he was receiving at the moment to even notice she was about to sing.

It wasn't until she felt a nudge from behind that Helga realized it was time for her to sing.

A few small claps where hear as she made her way center stage to a stool and microphone that had been set out for her.

As the claps came to a stop, she cleared her throat, the spoke with a small smile.

"Um hi, im Helga…." She paused for a second as her eyes scanned the room, " some of you know me, some of you know of me…"

She looked back to Rhonda and Phoebe, both girls giving her a smile and a thumbs up before she turned back to continue.

" I wrote this song a while ago, and when Rhonda herd me sing it, she asked if I'd share it at this party and I agreed I would…" She took a deep breath \, the continued, "So here it is."

A few more claps were herd as the girl took a seat on the stool. She prepared herself then looked back to the crowd before her.

To her surprise, she had all the attention.

Including Arnolds. Who was staring at her as if he had seen a ghost.

She looked beautiful. He pale blond hair hanging to her lower back. She wore a simple long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans.

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes as she began to play.

_" He looks at me, I fake a smile so he wont see…"_

She let her eyes wander the room, trying not to keep eye contact with anyone, including Arnold.

_" What I want, and I need… And everything that we should be…"_

As she sang the words, she let her mind wander as it had done almost every time she sang it.

_" I'll bet she beautiful… that girl he talks about… and she's got everything that I've had to live without…"_

That was more than true. Lila had seemed to have him wrapped around her finger since elementary school, while she had to watch from a distance.

_"He talks, to me…I laugh cause it so damn funny…"_

She let her eyes rest on phoebe for a moment. The exchanged sad smile, phoebe knowing how hard this must be for her friend, and Helga because it was like living a bad dream out loud.

_" I cant even see…anyone when he's with me…"_

She moved her eyes back around the room, looking for that special boy.

_" He says he's so in love…He's finally got it right…"_

She let her eyes fall on him for a moment, he want looking at her. He was talking to Gerald about something.

_" I wonder if he know he's all I think about at night…"_

She lowered her eyes as she felt tears welling up in her eyes…

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar… the only one who keeps me wishing on a wishing star…he's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do…"_

She couldn't count how many times she'd asked herself why she held on, but this was it, if he rejected her, she was giving up.

_" He walks, by me…cant he tell that I cant breath…"_

Of all the times they had sat next to each other or her had walked next to her, hadn't he every noticed the was she acted?

_"And there he goes…so perfectly…the kind of flawless I wish I could be…"_

As she continued singing, she watched Rhonda make her way towards Arnold. Inside she panicked, but, she settled her nerves, she wanted to so this herself.

_" She better hold him close…give him all her love…"_

Then, she looked right at him, dead in the eye as she sung the next line, causing Rhonda to stop dead in her tracks…

_" Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause…"_

They kept eyes contact, as she saw a hint of confusion in his green eyes, but still she kept her eyes locked to his as she kept singing..

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar… the only one who keeps me wishing on a wishing star…he's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do…"_

It wasn't until he started making his way towards her that she brook eye contact with him. He was catching on, and she was panicking…

She continued to play the bridge as she searched for Rhonda. If he figured it out, she would need a quick escape. She caught her friends eyes and Rhonda caught on. She turned and had her way towards the side of the stage.

Little did the two girls know, Arnold had caught on.

Helga turned back and locked eyes with Arnold, causing him to stop and look at her as she continued…

_" So I'll drive home alone… as I turn out the light…"_

By this time she was on the brink of tears, but she continued.

_"I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight…"_

He could hear her voice starting to crack with the last word, tears now at the edge of her eyes…

_" Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart…"_

By now she was openly crying. She closed her eyes and turned her head. Had he really been that dense to not see her feelings?

_" He's the song, in the car, I keep singing, don't know why I do…"_

She opened her eyes, avoiding his now…

_"He's the time taken up but its never enough and he's all that I need to fall into…"_

By now, Rhonda had made sure she had a quick get away. To Rhonda's horror, Arnold was now making his way to where she was standing.

As Helga finished, she let her voice drop to almost a whisper…

_"He looks at me…I fake a smile so he wont…see…"_

As she played the final note, the lights dimmed and the crowed was in a roar at her performance, but when the light the lights came back up, Helga was no where to be seen…

*******************

Ok so chapter 7 will be up within this week sometime. Honestly i havnt even started it yet and im super busy this week so i'll try my hardest to work on it. just bare with me!!

Hope you enjoyed! as always plz R&R!!


	7. Here we go

Sorry sorry sorry! i was sappose to post this sooner, but i had alot to stuff to deal with the past 2 weeks!

Pluse this is a short chapter. *im sorry*

As always i own nothing at all!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Arnold let his eyes wonder around the room. He couldn't believe that in the split second he had blinked, she had completely managed to disappear.

At the same time… this was Helga. She was known to be quite the sneak.

Phoebe and Rhonda, on the other hand, would have been about as dense as the boy they now stood behind if they wouldn't have expected it themselves.

As the girls stood side by side, watching the confused boy search the room, Rhonda leaned in towards phoebes ear and whispered, "Do you think we should talk to him? Or let him squirm for awhile?"

Phoebe turned to Rhonda and smiled, "We could do both?"

The girls giggling fit was cut rather short when they realized the young man was now standing before them with a very serious look written on his face.

He cleared his throat, and said in a stern, almost demanding voice, "Something you girls think we need to discuss?"

The girls looked to each other and smirked, and before Arnold knew what was happening, he was being dragged across the room to the patio.

///////////////////////////////////////////

Helga sat quietly underneath the back patio of the Lloyd home.

She was out of breath. She had practically just run for her life to get away, and on top of that, her heart raced at the way he had looked at her.

She knew good and well what was going to happen if she went through with this, but she never imagined her would look at her the way he did when he figured it out.

Regardless, she knew she had made herself look like even more of an ass by running away in the end.

She let her ecstatic heart beats subside and stood, but as she reached the opening to get out of her hiding spot, she heard the patio door open and 3 familiar voices fill the air, causing her to stop in her tracts and look up through the cracks of the wood to confirm what she had feared.

Just above her on the porch, stood Phoebe, Rhonda, And of cores, Arnold.

///////////////////////////////////////////

"So…" Rhonda started as she leaned against the railing, "What is it you want to know, because there's alot."

Phoebe stood there in silence. She knew that in the end, the objective of this whole mess was to tell Arnold Helga feelings. Then again, that's what the song was for. It was suppose to come from Helga, that's how she wanted it.

"Well why don't you start from the beginning?" Arnold said as he sat down on the patio chair.

Rhonda opened her mouth to speak when…

"Stop!"

Rhonda and Arnold both turned the the source with confusion.

Phoebe stepped forward to Rhonda, "Don't tell him anything!"

Rhonda looked to phoebe confused. Stepping forward to grab her arm, she looked back at Arnold and offered a small smile, "Would you excuse us for one little tiny second?"

Before Arnold could respond, Rhonda dragged phoebe down the steps off the patio.

"What are you _doing_ phoebe? He wants to know! Helga wanted him to know, why did you stop me?" Rhonda harshly whispered.

Phoebe yanked her arm away and responded in the same tone, "Right, _Helga_ wanted him to know. It's not our place to…"

She stopped at the sound of a throat being cleared.

The girls turned to see their blond haired friend emerge from her hiding spot with a smirk, "I'm right her ya know?!"

Both girls rushed to her side to shush her.

"_Helga, shhh, he's right there_!" Rhonda whispered, covering the girl's mouth.

Helga rolled her eyes and pushed the girls hand away from her mouth, "Wow Rhonda, really?! I couldn't tell since I was just hiding right _below_ him!!"

Rhonda sighed, "Well if you don't want him to know you're here you better-"

"Helga?"

She froze. All three girls looked up to see Arnold looking down at them from the edge of the patio.

Rhonda gave him a huge smile and spoke in a sarcastically cheery voice, "Oh Arnold! We were just down here talking and Helga just came around the corner and surprised us!"

She gave a unsure laugh as she looked back at the two girls. Phoebe was looking at Rhonda hard as the girl gave her a shrug. Little did the two realize that Arnold and Helga, who had become all to silent, where in a eye lock at the moment.

When Phoebe finally noticed, she smiled, "Actually Helga didn't you say you were just looking for Arnold?"

That snapped Helga back to reality as she turned to her smiling friend with a death glare. Gritting her teeth, she returned a fake smile to her friend, "Thanks Phoebe…"

As the girls turned to make there way up the patio stairs, Helga turned back to phoebe and mouthed 'I'm going to kill you'. He friend smiled at her.

As they reached the top of the stairs, phoebe grabbed Rhonda and started pulling her back towards the house. Once she reached the door, she pushed Rhonda in a stuck her head back out and smiled.

"We'll just leave you guys here to talk alone."

With that, she winked at her friend who in turned scowled before her friend disappeared inside, leaving the girl alone with the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I am working on chapter 8 now. yes right now!but it probly wont be up till like sunday.

Till then... as always R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Some things are better left unsaid

So, im really sorry its taken so long for me to update!! ive been dealing with alot of BS.

So heres chapter 8 just like i promised. only a little late!

Oh and um heads up...for some reason the spell check on my micorsoft word is sooo not working. So sry for all the errors that im sure there are!

Disclamer: As alway i own nothing..

* * *

You could cut the tention and awkwardness between the two with a knife.

They stood facing eachother on eachi side of the patio, Both waiting for the other to make the first leap.

Arnold watched her as she stood there ataring at the grownd. He knew that if he didn't say something soon, she would eather dart like she did before, or they would stay in this awkward silance for the rest of the night.

Helga, on the other hand, was infact thinking of a quick escape.

She kept her eyes focused on the growned, knowing the second she looked at him she would have to say something. She knew that sence her sence of being watched had long ago kicked in.

"Why did you take it back?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his. His words had come so softly she had to look up to make sure she wasn't just hearing things.

"What are you talking about arnold?"

He Chuckled and looked away. Was she really going to play this game now? He already knew how she felt, she had made that more than clear. So why was she going to try to hide it now?

She growled at him, "Something funny?"

He looked up at the sky as he awnsered softly, yet loud enouth to ensure she would hear him.

" Yeah you."

She raised her brow at him in confusion, " And what, pray tell, is so funny about _me_?"

" Do you remember when we were 9? And we saved the naborhood from FTI?"

He paused, giving her a chance to catch on to what he was about to bring up. When she didn't respond, he decided to continue.

" I was running around that building, looking for that document, with the help of you of corse I found it. Then, at the last minute, I found you on the roof…"

She was nodding in repsonce now, so she did remember.

He continued, " I asked you why you wanted to help me of all people. I mean you _hated_ me-"

"I've never hated you…"

He looked at her across the patio. He could tell she was feeeling uncomfortable, but this wasn't something he would take lightly.

He smiled before continuing, " Then why did you do it helga?"

She froze. That was the same question he asked before she pored her heart and soul out to him. Was he trying to trick her into saying it again?

Well she wasn't going to fall into that. She may have just reviled her feelings to him, but she was smart, she could play it off.

She scowled, " God Arnold, this isnt a trip down memory lane. Why cant you just tell me why im funny?"

He cuckled again, " That's how your funny."

Ok, now she was getting angry, " Look football face, I don't have time for this so can you please just get to the point."

He sighed, god she was agravating, " What im trying to say is that it's a funny thing to me, that you act all mean and tuff with this 'miss bitch' attitude, when really your not that at all."

Helga looked at him as if she had been slaped in the face, she awnsered in a low yet stern voice, " You don't know the first thing about me"

He pused himself off the railing and slowly made his was towards the girl, " Oh no Helga I do. You act like that so you don't have to let anyone know you have feelings. Then when someone, and I cant help but notice its mostly me, starts to see that soft side, you put that ten foot tall and bullet proof wall around yourself."

Helga was stund. She wasn't sure what to say or do. So for her better judgement, she decided to say or do nothing.

" So to make it short and sweet Helga…I think your just scared"

Owch, low blow.

She snaped her head to him and meet his gaze. He swallowed hard. He could see the anger there, the shock…and the pain.

It made his stomach twist. What had he just done?

Withing seconds she was making her way to meet him in the middle of the patio.

" Helga im sorry I didn't mean-"

She was in his face as she screamed at him, " You think your so smart! You think you got it all figured out?!?!"

He looked at her with carring eyes before speaking calmly, " Helga, please, lets just talk-"

She cut him off again, " No Arnold how about you just listen…"

He prepared himself for what he was about to hear as the girl took another step towards him.

Lowering her voice, she spock stern, and made sure to hold his gaze as she let everything go.

" You want the truth about me?! Fine here it is…" She steped back from his face and continued, " My name is Helga . Im 17 years oly and I have spent those 17 years in a family where I was invisable. My older sister got all of the attention from my parents and I was invisable. In fact, Im more than sure if my mother didn't have to physicly give birth to me they wouldn't have even notice I was alive…"

He knew about her family life, almost everyone they knew sence preschool knew what happened in the pataki family, but he thought he knew where this was going.

"…I walked to the first day of preschool alone, in the rain, when I was 3. I was 3, Arnold, and I already didn't want to be alive. But then…"

Her voice and face sofened as she paused. She kept his eye contact, to ensure she made it clear this was the truth.

She continued, " Then when I was standing there, looking up at that preschool building, the rain above me stoped…"

It then hit him like a ton of bricks. She could see the realization coming to his eyes, so she continued.

" I turned around and there was this.." she paused to chuckle, " adorable little football headed boy standing behind me with his unbrella over my head, and, my heart just-"

"Stoped…" he finnished for her.

She looked at him and offered him a weak smile, " Yeah that's one word for it."

She looked away to fight the tears that were now in her eyes, "From that moment on I was hooked on you. You showed me what it was like to feel something, Arnold. And that scared the hell out of me."

He could tell she was about to cry, so he took a step towards her as she begain to speack agin, still not looking at him.

" I was three then, I'm 17 now Arnold and nothing has changed…" this was the always the hardest part for her to think about. " For 14 years I have loved you, and only one time in all those years have I ever felt any kind of love from you, and it was that one time 14 years ago. Do you know how hard it is to watch you everyday?"

Arnold stood there dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say or what to do.

She chuckled sarcasticly, and arnold could see she was about to put that way back up.

" So to awnser your question, it was why did I take it back wasn't it?"

Arnold nodded slowly.

" Well I can tell you now it has nothing to do with me being scared. It dose, however, have everything to do with the fact I would have rather delt with the pain of you not knowing than the pain I would feel from your rejection, because when you didn't know I was happy and in my mind I could imagen what it would be like if you loved me back, but in reality I could never know that feeling and-"

"How did you know I would reject you if you didn't take it back? Hell, Helga, how do you know I will reject you now?!"

She stood there staring at him. She couldn't awnser. He was right, things could have gone eather way. But she wasn't ready to give up her ground just yet.

When she didn't awnser, he continued, " That's what I thought helga, you don't know! So why would you just asume that-"

" Can you blame me? You've spent your life focused on every other girl but me!"

He looked at her taken back. She was right, he had spent almost his whole life chasing girls that had no desire for him.

They stood there another moment without speaking. There eyes wondering around, neather of them looking at the other.

Whithout making eye contact with him, she finnaly spoke. But he could hear the water in her voice, "Look Arnold, this was a mistack. I shouldn't have even tried to let you know how I feel. I waisted my time and im sorry if I waisted yours."

With that she moved towards the stairs in attempt to leave, but he wasn't going to let her get away so easy.

He reached out and grabed her arm. Stoping her in her tracts.

He didn't speake as she turned to look at him, fresh tears rolling down her cheekes.

He looked her over. He Blue eyes bloodshot from crying. He face red and flustered. He blond hair sticking to her face.

The longer he looked at her, the more he begain to relize just how beautiful Helga Pataki had become, something he had never noticed before.

Helga stood there in a daze. She was at a complete loss for words.

And by the time she relized how close they were…

His lips where on hers.

* * *

Yeah im leaving it off there for now...

Next chapter will be soon, i wouldnt end chapter 8 like that then leave you waiting forever to see if helgas gonna punch hin or not.

Later!


End file.
